


Painted Jealousy

by Krystique



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, M/M, Nerd and Jock au, Polyamorous Character, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystique/pseuds/Krystique
Summary: This is an AU of AUs originally created by BlogthegreatRouge on tumblr. She has since give over the au to other people. Her Nerd and Jock AU made me want to see a Jealous Seme!Ink. So I made this.Rouge originally posted the first chapter on her tumblr, and the 2nd is posted to mine, Starlightandshadowcomet.Note I dont own most characters, there will be a few thought.





	1. Chapter 1

“GET YOUR ASSES MOVING, BEFORE I DOUBLE THOSE LAPS!” Coach Error shouted at the lazy runners on the track.  
A collective groan could be heard from almost the entire field as one idiot decided to back talk, “But what about Krystique, Coach? She hasn’t ran since that first day!”  
If he wasn’t mad before, “TRIPLE LAPS, JUST FOR BEING A SMARTASS!” Error was Glitching and if he didn’t calm down he would start to break apart.  
The girl in question, a young cat monster with snow leopard markings, left her place on the bleachers and placed a hand on Error’s shoulder. “Coach, it’s alright, he doesn’t know.” She spoke in low tones as his body slowly started to realign.  
He turned to her and gave a quick smile that was normally reserved for the beloved art teacher, Ink. “Thanks.” He murmured, before returning to his stern demeanor. “Get your supplies, I’m  sure Ink wants his favorite student to finish their assignment before you go to training after school.” He nudged her toward the bench where her camera and sketch book lay.  
Picking up her items she quickly walked towards the art studio, smiling softly at the somewhat private exchange.  
The air in the studio had completely changed from the normal, laidback, atmosphere. It turned colder as Krystique entered the room and greeted her teacher. “Good afternoon, Professor Ink.” She stated calmly, ignoring the harsh look from the otherwise gentle skeleton.  
Putting her bag down, she grabbed an easel and canvas as well as some of the softer lead pencils. Gently, she began to sketch out her first figure, taking time to add the soft smile she had become  privy to.  
Near the window, Ink was fuming. He had been watching Error shout at the kids, when he saw his prize student calm the angry coach in an almost intimate way. That smile, the one that was only shown to him, was shown to a child! How dare she! She was always on the sidelines watching Error with a practiced eye, and then the private ‘training’ after school… he shook his head and attempted to casually stroll over to see what she was starting on.  
He stiffened up as his quick glance turned into blatant staring at the rough image of his sweetheart smiling. There was another figure positioned towards Error, but it was only a rough outline. Never before had he wanted to ruin one of his students creations, to smash the canvas over his knee and burn the remains.  
A sharp knock on the door brought him out of his brooding as Burgerpants entered the room. “Hey, Teach. Coach asked for Krystique to come early for training today.”  
“Fine. You may leave.” Ink’s reply was short and full of relief. He knew that if she stayed any longer… she was gonna have a bad time.  
Krystique packed up her supplies and took the canvas along with her. “Goodbye, Professor. See you in the morning.” Calling out in farewell as the jock escorted her to the gym.  
“Damn, cuz, what did you do to piss off Ink?” Burgerpants whispered, leading her down a deserted hallway.  
She shrugged, stepping into the women’s locker room to change into shorts and a tank top. She wasn’t sure herself what caused the dramatic change, but one things for sure, Professor Ink was jealous.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Ink have to worry?

Krystique turned her head at the boisterous laughter from the tightknit group of jocks she trained alongside. Waving a hand in greeting, she strode into a corner to start her warm up exercises. She let her mind wander as to what her next move would be.  
Krystique turned her head at the boisterous laughter from the tightknit group of jocks she trained alongside. Waving a hand in greeting, she strode into a corner to start her warm up exercises. She let her mind wander as to what her next move would be.  
“What d’ya want, Punk?” she grumbled.  
“Can you go get Palette? He should be with Goth.” Krystique replied, her heartbeat speeding up at all the thoughts spinning in her mind.  
Undyne blanched at her request, backing up and shaking her head. “Nuh-uh. There is no way in hell I’m walking in on them again.”   
“Fine, cheer is staying late to practice a new routine, so I can talk to him then.” Krystique stood and walked over to where Error was waiting.  
“Put on your weights, I’ll be timing you. Fifty chin ups, fifty squats, hundred push ups, and six laps around the gym.”   
Raising a brow at his orders she picked up the weighted vest she had been using, only to notice that he had added some more weights to it. As she fastened the vest into place she turned to him, “Hey coach, want to make this interesting?”  
Error smirked at her, “What did you have in mind?”  
“Let’s say that if I can finish all this in less than half an hour, you have to give me a reward.” She stuck out her hand for him to shake.  
“And if you don’t?”  
“Double everything. Even the weights.”  
Thinking she was a fool for even stating that, he shook her hand. “THREE, TWO, ONE, GO!” he shouted, starting the timer.  
Lungs burning and vision blurring, Krystique pulled past the finish line on her final lap.  She felt like she was breathing through a straw. Gasping for air, she began to cough.  
Error winced at the wet sound. He pulled out an inhaler and handed it to the determined youth.  
Gasping out a thank you in-between fits, she put the small canister against her lips. She breathed in deeply, holding her breath for a moment, before repeating it once more. Taking in slow, shaky breaths she looked at her teacher silently asking for the results.  
“27 minutes and 58 seconds. Don’t try to kill yourself just because of a bet.” Error chided, secretly impressed. “So, what do you want?”  
“Can I go speak with Palette before I answer?"  
He nodded, watching as she removed the vest and moved toward the field.  
PJ went to pick up the discarded vest not expecting it to be as heavy as it was. “Dad, how much did you put into this thing?”  
“Right around 100lbs.”  
“WHAT?” Undyne shouted, rushing to try out the vest.  
“Why?” PJ asked, as Undyne yanked the vest away from him.  
Krystique shook her head as she heard Undyne shout from inside the gym. She could see just who she was looking for. He was standing in front of his team explaining the new moves he wanted them to try.  
Not wanting to interrupt she slumped down beside soft-spoken librarian. “Yo.” She groaned out  as a way of greeting.  
He nodded to her, offering her a bottle of water from the ice chest next to him.  
“Thanks.” She sighed drinking deeply.  
Soon after she sat down Palette jogged over to the quiet pair. “Hey, what’s up?” The cheer captain asked.  
“I need a favor,” Krystique replied, pulling out her camera, “I need a close up of this item right here. As many angles as you can get.” Showing him the image with the item in question.  
“Isn’t this-?”  
“Yep. Be as discreet as possible. I need this ASAP if I want everything finished on time. Oh, and let Fuku know that I’ll be stopping by her dad’s place on Saturday.” She stood up as Palette grinned at her.  
“No problem!” he called after her.  
Entering the gym again, she was greeted to the sight of PJ and Undyne both wearing weighted vest as they went through their training regimen.  
“So, decided what you want yet?” Error asked, watching his prize athletes struggle with the added weight.  
He told them that Krystique had slowly built up to that much extra weight, but Undyne had refused to listen. PJ decided to do it as well, albeit reluctantly.   
“No backing out, Coach.” Krystique replied softly.  
“Never.” He swore, “So?”  
“You have to spend all Saturday afternoon with me. Meet me at the park nearby at noon.” She murmured to him before leaving for the lockers, not looking back even to see his slack jawed expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Please let me know your thoughts on it.


End file.
